Final Fantasy X: Nocturnal Moonlight
by The Radical Dreamer
Summary: Bored to tears, a teenage boy from Earth decided to play FFX after a long time. After turning his PS2 on, he expected to start playing, but instead, he is offered an opportunity for greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything else I don't own in this story.

**Summary:**Bored to tears, a teenage boy from Earth decided to play FFX after a long time. After turning his PS2 on, he expected to start playing, but instead, he is offered an opportunity for greatness.

I have rewritten this chapter because of reasons I have not thought of at the time I posted this, so bear with me on this.

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

Conner Harris was lying on his bed, bored to tears. He knew what he wanted to do for the entire day, but he wasn't in the mood to do anything. He got up and went to the kitchen to see if his mom came back with lunch.

'I wonder if she forgot what I wanted.' Conner thought. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his mom standing at the kitchen counter with a bag of Subway subs resting next to the stove.

"I got what you want. The pizza sub is the one on the left." his mom tells him. He reached into the bag and grabbed my sub and then started walking to his room.

"I will be gone for 6 months for a business trip across Europe, so I trust you to be alone the whole time I'm not here. Your uncle will pay the bills and if anything bad happens, don't forget to call me, alright?" his mom asks him.

"Don't worry, I will." he answered in his thin Irish accent.

"Okay, sweetie, see you later." his mom said while grabbing her sub and left the house.

"Bye mom." he said loudly so she can hear it. The door closes indicating that she left. He walked to his room and sat down on his bed to eat the delicious pizza sub. After he ate his sub, he began to think of what to do. He got a small idea and got up. He grabbed a pencil from his nightstand and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and grabbed sheets of paper and placed them on the center of the desk. He pulled out his chair and sat on it.

"What should I draw? What should I draw? Hmm..." he muttered. He tried just drawling lines and see what he could draw out of it, but it was to no avail. He put down his pencil and turned around to his TV. He grabbed the remote to his TV and flipped through channels to see what was on. After a minute or two, he stopped searching.

"Bah. Nothing on." he said and got up. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed an ice cold can of Barq's Root Beer. He snapped it open and began to drink it as he made his way back to his room. When he got back to his room, he stopped and just stood infront of his TV just watched the Weather Channel since he left it on that channel when he stopped searching. After viewing the Local On The 8's for his hometown, he turned to desk. He noticed the Final Fantasy X strategy guide lying on top of many magazines next to the desk lamp.

'I guess I could play Final Fantasy X again. I mean, I never even got past Luca because I had to quit for vacation. Wait a minute, I WILL play it again! My god, an IDEA on what to do!' he rambled on in his thoughts and went over to his 6 foot shelf of games and dvds that was next to his TV.

My God, I forgot to describe how he looks! I'm such a silly goose. He is 15 years old, 5 feet 7 1/2 inches, he has a normal cut dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He is currently wearing a white undershirt and grey sweatpants. He puts his index finger and searches for Final Fantasy X through his giant collection of games and dvds. He eventually finds it on the second to last shelf at the bottom. He blows the dust off of the case and opens the case and pulls out the disc to check for scratches. He finds none, so he flips on his PS2, opens the disc tray, puts it in and closes it. He sits on his bed and takes a few sips of his root beer while waiting for it to load. After about five minutes, he had finished his drink and threw it away and the game was still loading. Conner just shrugged. His PS2 had been having problems with loading games recently. It took 3 minutes for it to finally finish loading. But as soon as he selected the disc icon, his PS2 shut off without warning.

"What the..." he exclaimed. He tried turning it on again, but just as quickly as he turned it on, it shut itself off again. Conner grew frustrated.

"Son of a BITCH!" he yelled. He sighed and walked out of his room and headed to the back room of the house which holds storage stuff and other things. When he got to the back room, he began to look for a toolbox so he pop open his PS2 to see what's wrong. He felt a shiver go across his spine, but he just shrugged it off. He had been having these for a few weeks and he got used to them. But several seconds later, he experienced another shiver, but this one was stronger than his previous ones.

"What the hell? Eh, it'll go away eventually." he muttered. He continued to search the toolbox whilst encountering many shivers that gradually grew stronger and stronger until he finally found the red toolbox in the BACK of the room. He had to dig his way into the back because his mom was such a pack rat. Well, when he finally got of the back room, he walked to his room, but on the way to his room, he felt a big wave of uncomfortableness run through his very being. He couldn't exactly describe the exact feeling, but from he could make out, it seemed like the feeling of someone being somewhere near him who doesn't belong here at all, if that makes sense. As he tried to get to his room, the feeling just grew stronger and stronger until he finally got into his room when he saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and the feeling finally vanished.

Glad that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore, he walked over to his bed and rested the toolbox on it. He opened the toolbox and searched for a phillip's head screwdriver. When he found it, he grabbed it and turned around to his PS2, only for him to have the most shocking experience in his entire life.

"WHOA!" he screamed as he jumped back in surprise, only to hit the back of his head on the wall behind him. It was a small room.

What, or who, he saw was a short, dark skinned kid with a sleeveless blue hoody with his on, matching shorts, and it seemed he was barefoot. The kid just chuckled. "Are you alright, Conner Harris?" he asked with slight bemusement.

Conner just got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Owww...Yeah I'm alright. I've had worse but WAS IT NECESSARY TO SCARE THE EVERLIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!?" he yelled, much to the kid's amusement.

"No, but it was fun. Anyway, I'll introduce myself. I'm Bahamut-" "Wait, BAHAMUT?! As in the Fayth from a video game?" Conner cut off Bahamut in mid-sentence. Bahamut sighed and smirked.

"Yes, but Spira is actually a planet with the same orbit path as Earth in an alternate dimension. In this universe, Spira and the events that occur there is just a video game." Bahamut explained. Conner just stared in slight awe.

"Umm...Okay, what exactly brings you here, Bahamut?" he asked softly. He was still startled by the incident occurring at the moment.

"Well, we have been keeping an eye on you for many years, Conner. Remember when you were 7 and you shivered nonstop for 2 minutes during mid June? That was actually the Fayth and I. Our origin is Spira, but we can access other dimensions and roam around. So, when we came to your universe, we came to Earth to see what difference in events and landscape has occured when we encounter you sitting on the pier on the south side of a lake. Now, I had walked to the lake to see if there was anything of importance at the bottom, as there had been several lakes that had diamonds, alien artifacts, etc. at the bottom. So when I walked to the pier, you started shivering. At first, I paid no mind to it at all, so when I was done searching and I walked away from you, you had stopped shivering. I paused and walked back over to you and you had started up again. I repeated the same thing twice and I had come to a realization. You could unconsciously detect us." he semi-lectured. Conner was shock by this revelation. It was the Fayth all along that gave him these shivers.

"When I told the others of this, they wanted to keep an eye you, as this has never happened before and to this day hasn't happened again with another person. We thought you could be of use to us, but you were so young, so we had to wait and see. Now over the years, we noticed your detection ability has gotten stronger with every passing year and today, it had upgraded again, so we finally made the decision to make ourselves known to you." he seemed to finish. He let the information sink into Conner before he can continue.

"Okay, but are you here for anything besides letting me know you actually exist?" Conner asked after about 5 minutes. It took that long for him to realize that this is actually real and not a dream, hallucination, etc.

Bahamut nodded. "Yes, I've heard you say that you wished for something exciting to happen in your life. Well, I'm about to offer you the opportunity for greatness in your life. Now, would you like to help Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin?" he asks. Conner's eyes just widened.

"W-WHAT!?" Conner cried.

"The events of the game in your world has not happened yet and we have a feeling that her pilgrimage will be different that what you do remember of it. It is your choice if whether or not you want to help, but this adventure could teach you life lessons and how to defend yourself. So choose wisely, I'll give you a minute to think about it." Bahamut finally finished. Conner nodded and got into a thinking pose.

'Okay, if I should choose to go on this adventure, I would most likely put myself in constant danger, but on the other hand, I could help liberate Spira from that colossal behemoth known as Sin. But if I stay here, my life would continue to be boring and have nothing interesting to do.' he thought for minute. After a few more minutes of weighing his options, he came to a conclusion.

Conner sighed. "Bahamut, I accept your offer." he said with a smirk. He was happy to think of the exciting moments he could experience with the FFX crew.

Bahamut nodded nonchalantly. "I thought so. Now I think you should your clothes. You wouldn't want to be in Spira with your sleep attire on, would you?" he said. Conner quickly nodded in agreement. He went to his walk-in closet and walked inside, closing the door afterwards. After 10 minutes, he walked out wearing black chuck taylors, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green unzipped zip-up hoody.

"I'm ready, Bahamut." Conner said looked at him with a bemused smirk. He pointed his finger at his waist and in a few seconds, his waist was glowing. Conner saw something materialize on the left side of his hip, but couldn't make out what at first, but the glowing stopped after a few seconds and he was able to make out what it was. It was a simple katana with a black sheathe, black strap, red hilt, and goldish color hilt guard. Bahamut then put his finger down.

"Now you are ready. After all, without a weapon, how could you defend Lady Yuna?" Bahamut asked, but it sounded like a simple statement. Conner sheepishly nodded.

"...Good point." he muttered. "Okay, can we start going now?"

"Yes." Bahamut replied, but as fast as he said anything, the environment changed around them. Everything around them seemed to pull itself apart and distort into something unrecognizable. Now everything around them was a fast twirling spin of variable colors. After 5 minutes of this environmental change, everything began to pull back together and take shape again. When this was all done, it took a few seconds for him to realize where he was. He was in the middle of the Kilika forest. He span around, looking at the environment around him. He turned back to Bahamut.

"I gave you 1000 gil to start off. I suggest you battle some fiends here to get more battle experience, and then head towards Besaid. I'll contact you later with more information." Bahamut said and then disappeared.

"Wait!" Conner yelled out to him, but it was too late. Bahamut had already disappeared. Conner looked around. Seeing no fiends in sight, he turned to the direction where Kilika Port was in.

"Well, I guess I'll to Kilika Port and see what they have to eat. I'm still hungry," he said to himself and walked off to Kilika Port.

**End Chapter**

Well, what did you think? I know there wasn't much here, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. So please review.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this in your alert systems. It means so much to me that you actually took the time to read this story despite the fact that it has not been updated since last year. For that, I am sorry. Truth to be told...I'm lazy. I just didn't feel like writing for a long time. What with school, holidays, life tragedies, and overall being uninspired to write and all.

I do come bearing good news for some, however. I am not discontinuing the fic or anything like that, but I am editing and rehashing chapter 1 entirely. I am not satisfied with how I wrote it and I felt that I should have gone into better detail and not have certain events happen, such as Conner's mom leaving her underage son alone for 16 MONTHS. I realize that I was an idiot and I will completely redo that entire scenario.

So yeah, expect almost everything to be different and better than what it was before and much LONGER than what it was before. It hopefully be around 6,000 words or more so I can be eligible for a Beta profile. The new and improved chapter will replace chapter 1 somewhere around the weekend or early next week, so look forward to that.


End file.
